guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Als ob es keine anderen Probleme in Deutschland gibt - Ihr seid doch alle lächerlich
Das geht an alle, die denke sie finden es toll noch mehr Stellen zu finden und sich darüber freuen - Ihr seid doch so was von armseelig und lächerlich. Als ob's nicht wichtiges Probleme zu lösen gibt. Da fällt mir nur Kopfschütteln ein. Einfach nur primitiv... ---- Es wurden viele Autoren aus div. Ländern beklaut, vergessen Sie das nicht. Diese Arbeit ist sehr heikel und problematisch, das Ausmass der Betrügerei erschreckend. Wenn Sie in Deutschland an anderen Problemen arbeiten wollen, dann tun Sie es doch einfach, statt hier andere zu beleidigen!- ---- "You can cheat some of the people all the time, (z.B. die unerschütterlichen Getreuen) You can cheat all of the people some of the time, (z.B. von 2007 bis 2011) BUT YOU CANNOT CHEAT ALL OF THE PEOPLE ALL THE TIME" (z.B. die Leute, die sehen wollen) President Abraham Loncoln. ---- @1 Genau so argumentiert die Bild Zeitung - es ist ja alles nicht schlimm. Eine angebliche Emnid Umfrage, die von der Bild in Auftrag gegeben wurde, bestätige dies. 68% der Deutschen wollen Dr. Googleberg als Minister behalten. Am besten schaffen wir das Amt des Bundeskanzlers ab und bekommen wieder einen König oder noch besser einen Führer - denn das ist es eigentlich wonach sich der Mob sehnt. Endlich wieder geordnete Bahnen, gesagt bekommen was erlaubt ist und was nicht, nicht mehr eigenverantwortlich handeln müssen. Ich bin heil froh, dass die meisten aus den bildungsfernen Schichten nicht zur Wahl gehen - Danke, Danke, Danke. Lest weiter Eure Bildzeitung und lasst die besserverdienenden gut ausgebildeten Bürger in Ruhe ihre Privilegien genießen. Solange die genug zu fressen haben und einen Fernseher ist noch alles in Ordnung in diesem Land. Brot und Spiele sind Voraussetzung fürs Stillhalten - das wussten schon die Römer. Ich mag Ihre Wortwahl nicht und deshalb ist es mir eigentlich zuwider genau die gleiche Formulierung zu verwenden, aber es Ihr Text bzw. Ihre Aussage ist einfach primitiv. Sie zeigen damit, dass Sie nicht im Geringsten Verstanden haben um was es hier geht! Es geht um den Versuch einen möglichst objektiven und für die Allgemeinheit zugänglichen Bericht zu verfassen, der jedem Bürger ermöglicht sich selbst ein Bild von der Sachlage zu machen. Die Aussage es gibt wichtigere Probleme, zeigt aber am deutlichsten Ihre Gedankengänge. Ob es wichtigere Probleme oder nicht steht hier nicht zu Debatte und hat mit der Sache auch nichts zu tun. Wenn jemand einer alten Dame über die Straße hilft, dann stehen Sie doch auch nicht daneben und sagen es gibt wichtige Probleme zu lösen. Niemand sagt, dass das hier für ganz Deutschland das wichtigste Problem ist. Und was bei Ihrer Überlegung des Weiteren falsch ist… die Leute hier würden anstelle dieses Berichts vielleicht ein Buch lesen oder etwas mit ihrer Familie unternehmen und nicht die wichtigen Probleme lösen, denn es sind Bürger wie Sie und ich! ---- Ein demokratischer Staat lebt von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Volksvertreter. Wenn ein Politiker des Betrugs überführt wurde muss er zurücktreten, ohne Wenn und Aber. Guttenberg ist sicherlich nicht das einzige schwarze Schaf in Berlin, aber sein Betrug ist nun mal aufgeflogen. Schade, als Politiker hat er meiner Meinung nach keine schlechte Arbeit geleistet.